A Little Break
by Em O'Gilt
Summary: a short piece I had written for a roleplay admin audition featuring Michiru and Haruka


The ocean—watching the waves really calmed Michiru. Shutting her eyes and imagining she is at the ocean drew her into her world—the world her partner is jealous of. It is the world she can go to when she feels troubled or bothered in any way. Sometimes fighting and protecting can get tiresome; everyone needs a breather sometime. Their mission is to protect the princess from outside intruders. They are sworn soldiers to protect the princess and their future. This is their duty, and she is completely dedicated to it. The princess is the one who must survive, at any costs. Some might find her and Uranus coldhearted because they are willing to sacrifice others to save the world. It is not that they want people to get hurt; sometimes it just happens that way. They always said that if one of them were to leave this world, the other must go on to fight for the princess. In reality, if Uranus were to leave, Neptune would not be the same.

Michiru had pondered this before many times, actually. If Uranus were to go, her life would slowly start to fall apart. If she left her and went to the heavens, she would feel as if she were drowning. No matter how well Michiru could swim, nothing would stop that terrible, sinking feeling. They had been by each others' sides for years now, and she didn't intend for that to change. Ever since she met her, she knew she was the one. She would watch her. She interested her not only because she was the other senshi. It was also because she was incredibly handsome, and she knew she was the one. When Elsa introduced them, she felt as if she were meeting a star. She was quite famous in the track field; Michiru would know for she had been watching her. Haruka ran so swiftly as if she were running from something. When Haruka turned down her offer to paint her picture, it saddened Michiru slightly. She had seemed so cold yet at the same time she wanted to know more about her. She was very stubborn at first about accepting her destiny, but Michiru got through to her.

They soon became attached at the hip. They didn't go anywhere without each other unless completely necessary. Some may find this strange, but when someone has a relationship as deep as hers and Haruka's, he or she would understand. They have this bond that cannot be broken. No matter how much Haruka flirts with others, Michiru will still have her just as Haruka puts up with her flaws. It is called compromise; sure it pains Michiru sometimes, but no pain no gain, right? No relationship is perfect though many seem to think theirs is, but they work things out.

Haruka—Michiru would risk her life for her yet somehow the princess will always be most important. They were born to love her unconditionally—to protect her until the end because her living on would comfort them in their hearts.

Going into her world let Michiru think of what she pleased, sometimes thinking of nothing in particular. She could relax and pretend their lives were normal even for that split moment.

She and Haruka were lying side by side in chairs by the pool yet Michiru had not spoken in a while. She was too far gone inside her world. She hardly was even aware of where she was in reality anymore.

_She is in her world again,_ Haruka thought to herself. _I hate when she does this. She has her little escape, and I have none. I am forced to be faced with the thoughts of our mission. The only thing to keep my mind off of this would be her, and seeing as she is not really here, that isn't possible._

Haruka was jealous of Michiru when she left her like this. Some of the only chances they had to be normal, they couldn't even talk with one another because Michiru did this. Haruka watched her partner; she was beautiful as she lay there in her bathing suit, her aqua hair damp from the pool. Haruka always swore she was a mermaid in another life. Not only were she and Michiru destined lovers, they were also destined soldiers, sworn to protect their princess. They had a mission, and that was the most important thing; it had to be. There was no messing around, no turning back—even if it meant risking lives. It was how it had to be. If people did not like the way they fought, then so be it. They were protecting their most loved one; they would do anything for the princess.

When Haruka first learned she was a soldier, she didn't want to accept it. She kept running and running away from her destiny. When she met Michiru, that all changed. Seeing Michiru's bright yet sad eyes made her realize how painful this was for her, too. They were both in the same situation, and she couldn't let her down. After all, she knew that Michiru was the one—the one she would spend the rest of her life with. They would fight together.

Naturally, sometimes Haruka longed for a bit of an escape from these thoughts, to just be with her lover and enjoy a normal life. She hated to wake Michiru from her trance, but she also hated being alone. "Michiru…" she called softly, repeating until finally her lover slowly opened her eyes and looked over to her. Haruka smiled brightly seeing her face again. "You left me again."

"Hm?" Michiru said, confused.

"You went into your world again. It's not fair, Michiru."

Michiru chuckled. "I'm sorry, 'Ruka. Did you need something?"

"You," Haruka said simply. She watched as her partner's eyes raised a little and sitting up, Haruka continued. "You have your escape from all of this, and my only escape is you. Our mission is the most important thing in our lives, but we never have any time to ourselves."

Michiru laughed softly. "Nonsense, we are having time right now…"

Haruka put a finger to her partner's lips, and sat on the edge of Michiru's chair. She bent over, putting her lips to Michiru's. Suddenly all of the tension and worry left her; she relaxed completely. This was her escape.

Michiru sat up and kissed her lover softly. Wrapping her arms around her slender waist inside her Mugen jacket, she pulled herself closer. It was moments like these she cherished most; even if they didn't happen often, she loved when they did. It warmed her heart to be able to show her love to her partner. Though sometimes it seemed these times were few in numbers, it made it all the more special.

She wished these moments could last forever, but as long as she imagined that Haruka would be together with her forever, she would be alright. She would be able to continue fighting because Haruka is what kept her going. Having her by her side encouraged her and gave her the strength to carry on. She knew that together, they could succeed; she had faith in them.

She was doing it again. Michiru was mesmerizing Haruka to where nothing else was on her mind; she had put her under a spell. This was the world she liked—the world with her Michiru; it allowed her to forget of everything for that moment. It was perfect.

One of her Haruka's hands found its way to Michiru's chest, resting on one of her breasts as she continued kissing her. She leaned her back to where she was lying down again. She pulled away after a bit and instead put her lips to Michiru's neck a moment before whispering, "As long as you are with me, I feel as if I can do anything. With you by my side, saving the world seems so easy…"

"I feel the same way," Michiru breathed.

With every little escape they had, Haruka felt she had more strength to go on. It was like giving her engine a tune up so she could start again. With Michiru, she felt as if she could do anything—fly even.

Michiru was glad that Haruka had pulled her out of her fantasy world because her reality with Haruka was so much better. They had their duties to fulfill, but every once in a while it was nice to slow down. It was calming to feel a little breeze against the ocean waves. Painting her life with Haruka was the most beautiful thing she could ask for.

As long as there was a Uranus in this world, Neptune would be able to go on and fight. Together, they would help save their future, but for now, why not pretend nothing existed but the two of them? Michiru looked up at Haruka as she started to sit up and grabbed her tie, pulling her back down to her. She watched Haruka's eyes widen, and she smirked a little, closing her eyes, kissing her partner's lips once more.


End file.
